


无猜

by lovingrdj



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingrdj/pseuds/lovingrdj
Summary: 路炜达看电视的时候，徐珮瑄递给他切了一半的水果。
Relationships: Diya | Lu Weida/Freefeel | Xu Peixuan
Kudos: 5





	无猜

**Author's Note:**

> 存档

-  
路炜达看电视的时候，徐珮瑄递给他切了一半的水果。

是微黄，皮外长了雀斑的雪花梨，瓤白得反光，看着就发凉，路炜达接过来，梨果然在冰箱里冻过，像一块糖水泡过的冰。

干嘛切开。他说，胳膊还伸着，不打算吃的样子。

徐珮瑄已经咬了，满满的一口，梨的几何形状在他脸颊上凸出来，左右迁移，他咽了一部分，能张嘴了，问切开怎么了。

路炜达把梨赤着放在桌上，又倒回沙发靠垫里，说梨不能分吃呀，会分离的。

徐珮瑄眨眨眼睛。噢。发出信服的声音。

你家不讲这个吗？路炜达让他坐下，把脚靠在他后腰上。

讲过。徐珮瑄抽了张纸，给桌上滴水的梨垫住了。没注意，切的时候都没往那边想。

路炜达喜欢这个答案，他被哄住了，露出刚舔完爪子的猫的神情。

但徐珮瑄错过了猫的笑脸，他只是实话实说，再加上中央六画面很暗，路炜达脸上只有眼镜横平竖直，看得清晰。

那我都吃了。年长者已经干掉了自己那块。

路炜达眯起眼睛，不满地看他。

年长者动动嘴唇，发出未振动的“要吃自己洗”。

他年轻的恋人闭上眼睛，张开黑洞洞的喉咙，那里面除了梨还能塞进好多东西，他任性地“啊——”，好像自己只长着声带和牙，没有胳膊，也没有手。

啊——

九十年代的神鬼特效，烟气泛紫，水气发蓝，粤语像瀑布，像冰雹子，砸人有痛感，圆粒粒的降下，听不懂也觉得浪漫。

“你讲过嘅，唔可以反悔的。”

“你眯埋眼我都赢咗你呀。”

-  
果盘摆在旋转玻璃上，苹果削成兔子，西瓜切成骨牌，橘子摆成凤凰，葡萄串成项链，芒果弓着背趴着，像穿山甲，没有梨，梨只可以整着吃，或者榨成果汁。

路炜达后来觉得迷信是种快乐的奢侈，迷信的人通常什么也不缺，所以到处忌惮，害怕失去，而他一个人的时候，想把梨切几瓣就切几瓣，只是没那个必要了，浪费牙签，还要洗刀和盘子。

和他坐圆桌照面的是远房的亲戚，比他大不少，但和他同辈，不着急结婚的样子连他妈妈看了都要捏把汗——路炜达用牙签插了块苹果，魂飞天外地嚼，牙签上是翠绿色的小伞，里层像打了蜡，随便一撕还撕不动。

我知道一个，不，炜达知道一个，是不是？他被点名了，全班同学都轻松而又故作担忧地望着他。

知道什么？

知道一个特优秀的，名牌大学的研究生！

啊。

给你当过家教，记得吗，你上高三的时候，赵老师推荐的，又能讲数学又能讲英语…

哦。

路炜达看了一眼他的亲戚，竟然看出来一丝好奇，他自己又掰着手指头想，高三，大三，大四，研三，原来都认识四年了，就算是大学同窗也不过如此——何况他们的关系要把窗变成二声才够准确。

他今年才二十五。路炜达说。

亲戚尴尬得笑了，说算了吧，还是小弟弟呢。

旁的人七嘴八舌开了，说二十五结婚都不嫌早，何况女大三，抱金砖，正好正好。

路炜达木了一秒，说在讨论什么呢，同学们都讶异且幸灾乐祸地看着他，说你没带书呀，我们在说结婚，哦不对，相亲的事呀。

相亲。他咀嚼了三下，没嚼烂，试图咽下去，但拉面很筋斗，吊在嗓子眼里，拉不断，拔不出来，吞不进去，很快就喘不上气了。

哦，相亲。

你要相吗，给你一起找了？

他喝口水，笑得满不在乎：随便，我都行，您看着找，我都有空。

-  
他和徐珮瑄分手，关系也没恶化到哪里去，只是不常见面，不常说话，也很少惦念罢了，甚至分手后还约过一次酒店，就那一次，徐珮瑄自己说他脑子抽筋了，想做爱，想得不行，一定要做，但是找不到人，只好找他，路炜达那时就毫无疑问又不无得意地想，他妈的，想找我就直说，弯弯绕，绕弯弯，没劲，但他已经学会不当愣头青，他什么都没说，把面子工程做足了，只是自己也没细想过是谁救火了谁，他是绝对不会承认分手了还做有对方的梦的，绝对不会承认他在梦里满意、快乐和幸福，而醒来后只有丢脸和愤怒——分手之后的恶毒不能叫恶毒，要叫人之常情：我就是不希望是我舍不得你，我就是希望你过得不好。

徐珮瑄主动来找他，他连被分手这件事都没那么耿耿于怀了，他甚至可以原谅他百分之二十七点五。

那次他们尽量客气，尽量矜持，避免对视和交谈，徐珮瑄不知道刚参加什么回来，穿得是西装正装，而路炜达擅长自作多情，也偷想过是不是为了我，但不敢问。

熨斗杀死过的衬衫，面色惨白，光滑无褶，像给人偶穿的，而不是给活人，活人好动、好出汗，衣服怎么可能板正呢，但徐珮瑄身上的就有这么板正。路炜达本来绷着口气，有怨，有委屈，不想多理那人，但那人坐在床沿，又认真又走神地解扣子，摘领结，他脑子里吵架的人就安静下来，都闭上嘴，转过头，无措地观察，看他手和衬衫比白，每个指节折过来都是直角，他了解他，知道他苔原冻土下永远藏着火与岩浆，他比他还简单，却用礼貌和委婉把一切缝好。

他突然觉出脑袋中间有一道壑在隐隐作痛，他说你得绝症了吗，白血病，糖尿病，尿毒症，癌症，你得哪个了？

这很没礼貌，徐珮瑄停手看他，但是他也明白，这不是在咒他，他一听就懂，这是在怪他。

我好得很。他说，把一切潮湿糜烂的解释都埋在湖底。

路炜达走过去，一条腿曲起来，迈上床，另一条腿垂在床边，膝盖顶着徐珮瑄的，他直奔主题，忙忙碌碌，给年长者解开皮带扣子，又混乱地去扒衬衫，年长者腹肌没了，以前也不多，本科时办了健身卡，才得以逼迫自己天天去，现在就是平整一块，严丝合缝，把人掰倒了，那一块还会微凹，肋骨狠狠地顶出来，引得他用手去包裹。

为什么找不到人，怎么就找不到人了？

徐珮瑄也有了脾气：我要每一件都跟你汇报？

路炜达一个回合就落败，操着自己老师、学长，和给人打白工没什么两样。徐珮瑄吃着他，大腿屈成桨，钉在他胯骨上，没有一句话是允许他吻他的，但自己又硬直起身子，拿额角贴过去，好似往日情动模样，路炜达脑海里又是九十年代云里雾里的电影，王祖贤，张曼玉，看不太懂的爱情片，他当恐怖片看了，里面人也疯，妖也疯，佛也疯，多得是能倒吸一口冷气的痴狂，让现代人大惊小怪。

少年人操得一时昏沉，思绪不在此时床上，却在四年前的床上，他们辅导功课时就搞在一起——多好笑，他妈妈请来一百五一小时的家教，讲题一百五，做爱一百五，活像招嫖，招了他一整年。

师生关系还没变质的时候，又或者是只变质了一半的时候，徐珮瑄正和女友闹不痛快，想分手，分不开，对方追到他教课的楼下来，路炜达趴在安全护栏里往外看，瓜子皮乱吐得像落雪，终于勾得两个恼怒的人双双抬头，女的骂他看什么看，他嘴贱，说反正没看你，说完拍拍手上的渣，寄居蟹一般，缩回壳里去了。

下周徐珮瑄照常来，好像自己的私生活不曾搁浅，路炜达写着他找的题，余光却瞥见他在转笔——他一定是很有自知之明，才把手的杂技玩得纯熟。一支细得几乎没有重量的劣质圆珠笔，街边大排档点餐时用的，让顾客在菜单上自己画，就算每天丢个十来根也不心疼，这种他们高中转笔大师拿来炫技都嫌跌份的笔，徐珮瑄转得不亦乐乎，笔在他指甲盖上滴溜溜地描出圆的残影，不知何时才能停，而路炜达拒绝验算，写完最后一个k值，就对自己说，等他的笔停下，我就要开始追他。

...

..

徐珮瑄停下来了。停止抽搐。

路炜达之前都是虚着拢他，这时突然把胳膊收紧，他的肩膀本来就比他宽，形状却差不多，他实打实地抱着他，像把一个小一号的套娃嵌进他身体里。

汗湿的皮肤发黏，徐珮瑄知道这块胶不能用蛮力揭，如果硬撕下来，只会是两块胸膛都血肉模糊。

你有没告诉我的事吗？路炜达又在想象自己是个独当一面的成年人。

没有。徐珮瑄仍然嗅得到高中校服的味道，所以他微微咧开嘴角。

路炜达也明白他又嫌他幼稚了，他们明明都不是善于表达的类型，但对对方的话却总是一听就懂，就像他说“反正没看你”，就像他说“切的时候都没往那边想”，就像他说“我爱你”，就像他说“我们不能在一起”了。

大人应该免去许多矫情。

所以徐珮瑄那次说，在路炜达还算拥有着他的时候说：本来就是想找你，我也想不到别人。

所以是哪一把钥匙丢了？少年人以为吻是吐真剂，他们嘴对嘴地拷问，但有人宁死不屈。

-  
路炜达后来还是赢了一局的，在他时隔六个月，又打开徐珮瑄微信窗口的时候。

他说，相亲吗，直接跳过“在吗”、“最近过得怎么样”、“方便吗”。

对面秒回了一个问号。

路炜达就喜欢他们直来直去地讲话。

就这周末。

徐珮瑄回，相谁，相你？

不是我。路炜达敲。

然后又补上一句，你想相我？

徐珮瑄点过来一个老年人可爱表情包[无语]。

路炜达自觉占了上风，又原谅了他百分之二十二点五。

-  
徐珮瑄翻开菜单便觉得饱了。颇精致的杭帮菜，青的青，白的白，虾是掐头去尾，鱼是抽骨断刺，他从厚翻到薄，点了个凉菜，点了个汤，就再也拿不定主意。他是想着，本身相亲就是聊天，菜都是桌上盆景，好看就行了，桌对面却有人斤斤计较，问，肉呢，肉呢？

徐珮瑄翻了个白眼，把菜单递过去了。

电灯泡大为满意，菜单只在女方手里路过一秒，就进了他怀里。

徐珮瑄胳膊肘架在桌上，向前倾了四十五度，呲着牙道：你不觉得你很碍事吗？

路炜达一边加菜一边看他亲戚，懒洋洋道：这是我表姐，你是我朋友，我哪里碍事，我最合适了好不好。

阴阳怪气的“朋友”。

徐珮瑄客客气气地看了眼女人，又拿眼刀子飞他：你点你的，我们点我们的。

路炜达手指别在菜单里，冲身边人道：看看，这还没吃上饭呢，就在想AA制了。

徐珮瑄在桌底下踢他。

路炜达挨了一下，装作无事发生，服务生问他点什么饮料，他想也不想就说雪梨汁，然后又挨了一脚。

一顿饭吃得暗流汹涌。徐珮瑄无端想起楼上嗑瓜子的他的学生，大多数时候还是听话的，偶尔犯困，他接个电话回来就趴着睡着了，笔还立着，在纸上刻心电图；偶尔马虎，忘写一个左括号，后面的四则运算就全乱了，到最后除不开，鬼叫老师这题出错了。他不知道他为什么要捣乱，他把所有人都捣乱了，现在也是。

女方有些过于惯着自己弟弟了，就算是很多例行的提问被抢答，出于礼貌，她也只说了一句“你俩这么熟啊”，让徐珮瑄胃里飞起了蝴蝶，多想这句话是敷衍还是不悦的前兆。

结账的时候他合理怀疑他被坑了一顿饭，怎么感觉一桌子只有他是来认真相亲的。

出门后他烟瘾爆炸，说了抱歉就钻进没月光也没扑棱蛾子的地方猛吸，本意是让另二人稍微等他，他还有多余的寒暄可以挥霍，但半根烟进去，再出来时却只剩下拉长了影子的路炜达一人。

你姐呢？他眉毛举起来。

打车走了。

自己打的？

我打的，不用她付钱。

哦。年长者放心地把未熄的半根烟从身后拿上来，松弛地抿在嘴边。

路炜达手撑着腰，看他，吸二手烟。

你说不相你的。他侧过大概十五度。到头来还是相你。

啊。路炜达没有狡辩。你真想相别人？

徐珮瑄完全把头扭过去，他摘了烟，肩膀和他相隔半臂距离。

我要是不喜欢你怎么办，你想过吗，我要是不喜欢你，你就是一直在打扰我、耍流氓。

你都说了…路炜达嘟囔起来，后面的话听不清，他好像委委屈屈的，但是又不打弯的理直气壮，让人很难同情他。

说什么？大点声。徐珮瑄耳朵都不凑过去。

你说你不想分开。

我什么时候说的？

很久以前，我说不能分梨，你说你也根本没想过。

那是——

徐珮瑄欲言又止，他知道小孩爱添油加醋，但没想到一添就是好几年。

你不是那个意思？那你是什么意思？

徐珮瑄专心抽烟了，他希望他抽完这根，可以思考出一个不伤人的答案。

路炜达等着，他耐心有很大进步。

徐珮瑄想他分手的时候就说错话了，他说的是“我们不能”，而不是“我不喜欢”，他从这一步就开始贪心，就开始给自己留后路，因为他希望得救，希望听到自己说“我还喜欢”。

路炜达认为他是想叹气的，他在等一声长长，徐徐的叹气，能代替眼泪的叹气，能从水面下浮起来的叹气，可是徐珮瑄已经是很大很大的大人了，他连叹气都能忍住。

过来。他的老师、学长、遗憾的爱人把烟踩灭，然后冲他招手。

大个子摇摇晃晃地倒进他怀里。

徐珮瑄揽住他，手指还夹着不存在的烟，就像路炜达没戴眼镜时也老去推鼻梁，他抱住大号熊仔，大号熊仔因为太大只了，下雨时也只能坐在门口，不能进店避雨。

路炜达把鼻子埋进他头发里。

徐珮瑄说好久没看电影了，少年人就又原谅了他百分之五十。

End.


End file.
